memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Talia Captures Typhuss/Chapter Three
In the main hall one member of the cult looks at Talia as she's meditating. We should kill Typhuss while we have him with us sooner or later his friends or that pathetic nephew of his will come and find him and rescue him the cult member says as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. No one is to harm him if they do they'll answer to me and it won't be pretty Talia says as she looks at them. The cult member leaves as he's frustrated about Talia's choice of keeping Typhuss alive, while Typhuss is trying to find a way to get out of the place he's ambushed by the guy and choked out by him. He has a vision of dream he's on Bajor seeing the destruction of where he and Kira lives sees Wraith drones feeding on the Bajorans young, old and injured and then he sees Death feeding on Kira and then his son meanwhile Will is in disguise as one of the cult members and searches for his uncle and then finds him and fights the guy and knocks him out. Uncle, uncle Typhuss come on don't you die on me Will says as he gets out a stimulation device and puts it on his head and starts working on reviving his uncle. Typhuss starts to come to as he sees Will in the ninja suit. What are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He helps him up. Looking for you Barbara tried to hack into the SGC database and she told me that you were taken by several ninjas, and your friend Laurel beamed me from the Valiant to a Starfleet runabout they have parked outside the monastery, I've see Talia who knew that she was so skilled at martial arts Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Will and asked if he saw any way to get out of here. She was trained by the League of Assassins, of course she is, did you see any way out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will shook his head. No all exits are well guarded and the outside is too heavily guarded for a frontal assault we tried it with an F-302 squadron but they were nearly shot down by them, that's why I'm wearing this disguise so far they think I'm apart of this "cult" but really I'm just here to bust you out of here Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. If we have a runabout why not just beam out says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I saw transporter inhibitors in place throughout the monastery and there well guarded as well Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss tries to come up with a plan until they hear the doors open and Typhuss want's Will to interrogate him to make it look like he's being questioned on why he won't turn on Oliver and Team Arrow. Interrogate me says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He's doing it as Talia walks into the cell. Leave us Talia says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves the cell. Sorry about that my members want to kill you Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Let me go says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. I'm not holding you in this cell you can explore the monastery but once you leave I can't promise that my members will try to kill you once you leave Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks around the cell area as he looks at her. If they come after me I will kill them if I have to, Oliver was my mentor and he taught me how to fight says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Meanwhile Will is placing small charges on the inhibitors as he's spotted by one of the cult members and he fights him off and breaks his arm and runs for the rendezvous point but is captured by three members, in the main chamber area Will is brought to Talia as he's forced onto his knees as she looks at him. Well, well if it's not someone I never seen in my life Talia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant nice to meet you Talia Will says as he looks at her. She smacks him. You are going to tell me how you got into this place undetected Talia says as she looks at him. Then one of members looks at her. Talia we should use the Lazarus Pit we have a vile of it we can use on him the member says as he looks at her. She waves him off. No I want to have him sane Talia says as she looks at Will then looks at the guy. He gets mad at her and walks back with the others. How did you get in here? Talia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was just around the neighborhood and a little birdy told me where my uncle was at Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Wait Typhuss is your uncle Talia says as she looks at him. He nods. Meanwhile Laurel is pacing about in the cockpit of the runabout as she, Lois, and Chloe are waiting for Will's com signal she looks at them. It's been over an hour we should of heard something from the Colonel by now Laurel says as she looks at them. Lois looks at her. Calm down Laurel he still has 23 minutes to check in Lois says as she looks at her. Laurel sat down. In the cell Will and Typhuss are walking around the cell. So you know Talia how? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Talia saved me from Lex and Tabitha Galavan last year in New Gotham City says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Wow Will says as he rolls up his sleeve and works on a wrist panel. Typhuss walks over to him and looks at the panel. What the hell is that says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. It's the controller for some small charges that I set on the inhibitors Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will nods and they head out.